Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 13: Requiem
by Tim66
Summary: Earthbound since their tragic murder in 1918, the spirits of the last Russian Czar, Nicholas II, and his family seek out Rex and Hannah. R&H must determine why the royal spirits have not crossed over.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions.

_DEDICATION: For Nicholas, Alexandra, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, and Alexei. I hope this story does your memories justice._

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: OCTOBER 1, 2009**

"You're directing a play!?" Hannah Webster asked with amusement in her voice. "How in God's name did you get roped into that?"

"I'm doing it as a favour." Rex Buckland replied as the two of them sat down to dinner in their apartment. "A friend of mine on the faculty of Stanford, Roger Jones, was the original choice, but he suddenly took ill and had to drop out. He asked me to fill in for him until he got back."

"Still, directing a play as a long way from teaching a course on ancient languages, Rex."

"I know, Hannah. However, after leading an insurgency against the Source and his Demons for years, directing a play is nothing. Besides, I've been involved in theatre before."

"You have? When?" Hannah asked.

"A long time ago." Rex said wistfully. "I'll have to tell you about it sometime."

"Which play is it?"

"_War And Peace_, based on the famous novel by Tolstoy. It will be presented at the Stanford Theatre." He glanced at his watch. "In fact, I better be off. Rehearsals will be starting soon."

"When does the play open to the public, Rex?"

"In two weeks. Hopefully, we'll get the kinks worked out by then."

"Can I come with you?" Hannah asked. "I'd just like to see you in your directorial debut."

"Sure, Hannah. Let's go."

The Stanford Theatre was a bustle of activity when Rex and Hannah arrived. The sets on the stage were set up, and scripts were laying on a nearby table. "I'll just sit here and watch." Hannah said as she picked one of the many seats, for the audience, and sat down.

"Right, I better get up to the stage. The students who are acting in the play will be arriving soon. See you later." With that, Rex quickly headed for the stage, picking up one of the scripts on the way.

_I can't wait to see how he does. _Hannah thought as she watched Rex talking to some of the stage hands. Looking around, Hannah saw that there were other people sitting in the audience seats as well, no doubt friends of the student actors, who had come to wish them luck. However, five young people, sitting in the back of the theatre, caught Hannah's eye. There were four girls and one boy, and their ages seemed to range from pre-teen to early twenties. _I wonder who they are. Probably more friends of the cast of this play. Still, there is something about them that just seems out of place. _Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah returned her attention to the stage. Yet, something about those five mysterious young people kept nagging at her.

"Ah, Joe, are we ready to go?" Rex asked Joe Brock, who was in charge of the stage hands.

"Almost, Mr. Buckland." Joe replied. "We're just putting some finishing touches on the sets, and the cast should be arriving within the next half hour."

"Jolly good." Rex said as he opened the script in his hand and began to study the lines. However, a strange feeling soon came over him, like something was out of place. Looking up, he noticed the same five young people that Hannah had spotted. _Where did they come from? I could have sworn I didn't see them there when Hannah and I came in. I better check this out._ With that thought in mind, Rex jumped down off the stage and quickly headed for the spot where the five strangers were sitting. "Hello." Rex said, once he had reached the back row.

"Hello." one of the girls replied with a think Russian accent.

"Oh, you're Russian." Rex said._ What a coincidence, considering the subject of this play._ he thought.

"Yes, I am." the girl replied. "My name is Olga, and these are my sisters, Tatiana, Maria, and Anastasia. The boy is my brother, Alexei."

"Pleased to meet all of you. My name is Rex Buckland." Rex said. "Are you alone here? Where are your parents?"

"Oh, around." one of the other girls, Tatiana, said enigmatically.

"They asked us to come here." Maria added.

"They did? Why?" Rex asked.

"They're curious about your play." Anastasia said. "As are we."

"Well, technically speaking, it's not my play, I mean I didn't write it." Rex replied. "I'm just directing it."

"Still, we would like to stay and watch." Tatiana said.

"The subject matter is something very close to our hearts." Maria added.

"Please let us stay, Mr. Buckland. We won't be any trouble." Anastasia said.

"Very well." Rex said, seeing no harm in granting their request. "However, you should tell your parent where you are."

"Don't worry, we will." the boy, Alexei, said.

"Right, I better get back up front now." Rex said and headed back towards the stage. _Hmmmm, those names those young people gave, why do they sound so familiar?_ he thought to himself.

"Uh, Mr. Buckland?" Joe said suddenly.

"Huh? What?" Rex said as he looked up. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had failed to hear the stage hand approach. "What is it, Joe?"

"Who were you talking to?" Joe asked.

"What do you mean who was I talking to? Those five young Russian people sitting in the back there." Rex said as he pointed in the direction of the five strangers.

"Mr. Buckland, there's no one there." Joe said. "All I saw was you going back and talking to empty air."

"Are you blind, man!?" Rex asked. "They're sitting right there! See?"

"All I see is a bunch of empty seats, Mr. Buckland."

"Joe, I..." Rex began, but then stopped as realization hit him as to where he had heard the names of the young people before, and to why Joe couldn't see them. "Oh bloody hell!" Rex muttered to himself.

"Mr. Buckland?" Joe asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, what is it?" Rex asked.

"Just wondering. You got awful quiet there for a few moments."

"Never mind, Joe, you're right. There's no one there." Rex said. "Come on, let's get to work."

"Yeah, I hope this play will be something everyone will talk about."

_I don't know about everyone, but I sure will be talking about it. To Hannah, that is. _Rex thought to himself.

Two hours later, the rehearsals had finished for the night. Rex said good-night to the cast and crew and was prepared to confront the spirits, when he saw that they were gone. _Blast! Looks like I'll have to catch them at another time. I get the feeling that they were not just here to see the play._

"I saw them too." Hannah said as she walked up to Rex. "Who are they? What do they want?"

"I'm not sure what they want, Hannah." Rex replied. "However, I know who they are. Right now, more information is needed. Let's go." The two former Warlocks quickly headed out of the theatre.

In another part of the university, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, and Alexei were talking to their parents, Nicholas and Alexandra. "Well?" Nicholas asked. "Is it them?"

"Yes, Papa, it is." Olga replied.

"They're the ones we've been told to look for?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes, Mama, I'm sure of it." Maria said. "This Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster do seem to be the ones described to us."

"Good." Nicholas said. "Now it's time for the next phase."

"Which is?" Alexandra asked.

"That is for the children." Nicholas said as he turned to his children. "Starting tomorrow, I want you all to..."

Once they had gotten back to their apartment, Rex and Hannah had retired to the study, where Rex had gone online and were soon staring at a picture of Czar Nicholas II and his family. "That's them!" Hannah said, pointing to the screen. "Those are the children we saw."

"Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, and Alexei, the five children of Czar Nicholas II and his wife, the Czarina Alexandra Fedorovna." Rex replied. "The last Romanov rulers, a dynasty that ruled Russia for over three hundred years, until they were overthrown in the Russian Revolution of 1917."

"That's when Lenin and the Communists took over?" Hannah asked.

"Not quite, Hannah. Actually, there were two revolutions. The first established a provisional government. Had that government prevailed, then perhaps things might have ended differently. However, in October of 1917, the second revolution occurred, which brought the Communists, or the Bolsheviks, as they were then called, to power."

"What happened to the Romanovs?" Hannah asked.

"In their final months, they were held at Ipatiev House, in the city of Ekaterinburg. Then, on July 17, 1918, they were led down to the basement and all were shot, murdered."

"Even the children!?"

"Yes, even the children." Rex replied grimly. "Lenin and his cohorts wanted to make sure that none of the family survived."

"How horrible!" Hannah said, shaking her head.

"Mind you, the Romanovs seemed cursed even before revolution came. The boy, Alexei, had hemophilia."

"Hemo... What?"

"Hemophilia is a genetic blood disorder, Hannah." Rex explained. "Those that are afflicted with it have blood that doesn't clot. If left unattended, they could bleed to death from a simple scrape. Back then, there was no real treatment for it. It was passed down from Queen Victoria to her descendants."

"Wait, wasn't Queen Victoria a British queen?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, but she arranged for her children to marry into the other Royal Houses of Europe. One of her daughters, Princess Alice, married into the German Royal Family. One of Alice's children grew up to be Alexandra, who later married Nicholas and started the last generation of Romanovs."

"So the Romanov children were great-grandchildren of Queen Victoria." Hannah said, putting the pieces together.

"Correct. That is how the hemophilia was passed down to Alexei. Females are immune to it. The poor boy had to be very careful doing the most basic things that other people would take for granted. Since he was heir to the throne of Russia, women being not allowed to rule at that point, his health was of prime concern. In all likelihood, he probably would never have lived to see his twenties, even if the revolution had not occurred. Tragedy seemed to follow the family everywhere."

"Rex, the Romanovs died almost a century ago and half a world away." Hannah said slowly. "Why are they here now?"

"That, Hannah, is the big question." Rex replied. "Obviously, something attracted them here, and I don't think it was just the play. They've probably been Earthbound since the murders. Can't say I'm surprised at this. Very often, those spirits that stay here are those of people who had died violently, and the Romanovs sure fit that criteria."

"Do you think they want us to help them cross over?" Hannah asked.

"It's possible." Rex said. "Well, we have done it before, Hannah. We helped those Civil War soldiers cross over. We helped Christy Jenkins cross over. I guess our services in that field will be needed again."

"Where's the Ghost Whisperer when we need her?" Hannah said, smiling slightly as she thought of one of her and Rex's favourite television shows.

"Yeah, that show does make that job look easy." Rex replied with a sigh. "If only it were that way in real life."

**OCTOBER 2**

When evening came, Rex and Hannah returned to the theatre for the rehearsals. "Look, they're back." Hannah said as she pointed to the Romanov children who were once again sitting in the back row, watching.

"I know." Rex replied. "However, there is nothing we can do right now, there are too many people here. We can't risk drawing too much attention to ourselves by trying to talk to them right now. Too bad non-magical beings can't see spirits, it would make things a lot less complicated."

"So, what do you suggest, Rex?"

"Right now we just go about our business. Hopefully, we can talk to them later."

"I'll keep an eye on them." Hannah said as she sunk down into a seat.

"Thanks, Hannah. Right now, I better get the rehearsal started." Rex said and headed for the stage.

"You know, I think some of those Russian accents leave a lot to be desired." Tatiana said, watching as the rehearsal got under way.

"Tatiana, we have more important things to worry about than that." Olga said.

"Olga, lighten up." Anastasia said. "Remember what Papa told us. We can't do anything until the rehearsal is over. If we are to gain Mr. Buckland's trust, we can't risk making him look silly. You know that he, and his lady friend, are the only ones here who can see and hear us."

"I know." Olga replied. "I just wish we could talk to him now. I'm eager to get started."

"Be patient, Olga." Tatiana said. "We've waited over ninety years. What's a few more hours?"

"He's so handsome." Maria said in a dreamy voice as she watched Rex take the actors through their scenes.

"Yes, and he's also spoken for." Olga said, indicating towards Hannah.

"Besides, I don't know if he would go for an older woman." Anastasia added mischieviously.

"Older!? I'm only nineteen!"

"Actually, you're a hundred and ten." Tatiana said.

"Well, if you're going to get technical, Tatiana, I'm still younger than you."

"Yes, by two whole years!"

"Bleh!" Maria said and stuck her tongue out at Tatiana. Anastasia burst out laughing, while Olga just rolled her eyes.

_My, how things have changed. _Alexei was thinking. Rather than joining the banter of his older sisters, he was looking around the theatre, at the other patrons in the audience seats. Nearby, a young man was talking on a cell phone while, a few seats over, a young woman was busy text messaging a friend. _Such wondrous devices these people have, things that were unheard of in my time. Such a different world from the one I knew. Men on the Moon, men in the depths of the seas. It's like something out of that English author, H.G. Wells, or that French one, what was his name, oh yes, Jules Verne!_ Alexei found himself envying the people of the twenty-first century.

Two hours later, the rehearsals had wrapped for the night. "Well done, everyone!" Rex called out to the departing cast. "We'll pick this up again tomorrow night." Once everyone had gone, Rex walked over to Hannah. "I see our ghostly friends have decided to stick around this time."

"Yeah, I know." Hannah replied. "You think they're ready to talk yet?"

"Only one way to find out." Rex said and headed over to where the Romanov children were sitting, Hannah following behind him. "Good evening. You lot are a long way from home." Rex said, addressing the Romanov children.

"Yes, we are." Olga said. "Although we really don't have a home anymore. It was all stolen from us long ago."

"I'm sure you've done some research on us by now." Tatiana added.

"Yes, actually, I have." Rex said and turned towards Hannah. "Everyone, this is Hannah Webster, my significant other."

"Pleased to meet you all." Hannah said and introductions were quickly made.

"Now then, I assume you lot have come here to find me." Rex said.

"Yes, Mr. Buckland, we have." Anastasia said. "Our father asked us to."

"He did? Why?"

"That' a secret for now, Mr. Buckland." Alexei said. "We hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't. At least not yet. And please call me Rex." Rex said. "No need to stand on formalities here."

"And you all can call me Hannah." Hannah added.

"Well, then you two may address us by our given names." Tatiana replied.

"Right. Now, what can I do for all of you?" Rex asked.

"Actually, we have a favour to ask." Tatiana said. "We five would like to come and stay with you and Hannah for a few days."

"You do? Why?" Hannah asked.

"We're curious." Maria said. "We know the world has changed much since we... I mean, 1918."

"So much is different now." Anastasia said. "All these machines you have. We're curious about some of them."

"We would like some local guides to help us adjust." Olga said. "I hope you can accommodate us."

"Sure, why not." Rex said. _Although I get the feeling that you lot are holding something back from me. I sure would like to know what it is._ he thought.

"After all, it's not every day we get Royalty as visitors." Hannah added. _Well, Cleopatra not withstanding._ she thought to herself, thinking of their friend, Claire Patrick, who was in reality the legendary Egyptian monarch.

"Right, we're off then." Rex said and led the group out.

"Well, this is it." Rex said as he and Hannah showed the Romanov children their apartment. "It's not as spacious as the Alexander Palace, but we find it suitable."

"Alexander Palace?" Hannah asked.

"It's where the Romanov family spent much of their time, Hannah. It's near the city of St. Petersburg. I believe it's a museum now."

"Oh." Hannah said. _Boy, do I feel like a cabbage head here!_

"It'll be fine." Olga said.

"Well, often we offer our guests something to eat." Hannah said. "However, I guess that is not an option here."

"Actually that is one of the things I miss, eating." Anastasia said. "I would love to try some of this American food I've heard about. One of those Big Mucks."

"Big Macs." Rex corrected. "Of all the food available, you want to try THAT!?"

"Hey, it's something we never had in our time."

"For people who lived nearly a century ago, you all seem very current." Hannah said. "Most spirits seem stuck in the era that they originally lived in."

"You can thank our father for that." Alexei said. "He made sure we stayed up to date on the world. He felt it would help us when the time came to make contact with others."

"Others, like us." Rex replied. "Where are your parents?"

"Nearby." Olga said. "When the time is right, they will contact you."

"In the meantime, we'll be happy to ask any questions you may have." Tatiana said.

"Okay, the big one is why are you lot still here on Earth? Why didn't you cross over?" Rex asked.

"Our father didn't want to cross over." Olga replied. "As for his reasons, he will explain them to you when he contacts you. As for the rest of us, he wanted us to cross over, but we refused."

"Our mother didn't want to leave him behind, and neither did we." Anastasia said. "We're a family, we stay together. We always have, in the good and bad times."

"Makes sense." Rex replied, nodding his head. _Family values were taken a lot more seriously back then, after all._

"So I guess you know what happened in Russia in the last century." Hannah said.

"Yes, we know." Tatiana said sadly. "It was hard for us to watch our people suffer so much. Despite what happened, they were still our people."

"We never lost our love for them, even if they had lost their love for us." Maria said.

"Well, not all your people disliked you." Rex said. "You still had supporters, even if they had to go underground or into exile. Since the Soviet Union fell, they've grown in numbers. You lot were canonized as saints by the Russian Orthodox Church a few years back."

"That's true." Olga said. "In a way, it's poetic justice. The Bolsheviks wanted to wipe us from history, and they failed. Rather it is their corrupt ideals that now lie in ruins."

"Of course, that doesn't change what happened to us on that terrible morning." Alexei said. "Please listen while we tell the story."

"Uh, sure." Rex said. He and Hannah sat down on the couch and listened as the Romanov children began to recount that last morning of their lives.

"After midnight, on the morning of July 17, 1918, we were awakened and told that we were to be moved from Ipatiev House to another location." Olga said.

"Ourselves, mother, father, our father's personal physician, Dr. Botkin, and remaining servants were then told that we would be taken down to the basement for our own safety. The eleven of us got dressed and then were escorted to the basement." Tatiana continued.

"Once we got down there, we were escorted into a certain room." Maria said. "We were told that a truck was coming to pick us up."

"The guards then left us alone for a while." Anastasia said. "When they came back, they told us to assume a certain position in relation to each other. It seemed that they were going to take a photograph of us for some reason."

"We weren't expecting anything, why should we have." Alexei said. "They never gave any indication that anything was out of the ordinary."

"Then, Yakov Yurovsky, who was in charge, stepped forward. At that point, Papa said to him, 'Well, here we all are. What are you going to do now?' Yurovsky then held up a sheet of paper." Olga said.

"He then read what was on it." Tatiana said. Then, all the Romanov children uttered what was next all at once.

"In view of the fact that your relatives in Europe continue their assault on Soviet Russia, the presidium of Ural Regional Soviet has sentenced you to be shot. In view of the fact that the Czechoslovaks are threatening red capital of the Urals, Ekaterinburg, and in view of the fact that the crowned executioner might escape the people's court; the presidium of the Regional Soviet, fulfilling the will of the Revolution, has decreed that the former Czar Nicholas Romanov, guilty of countless bloody crimes against the people, should be shot."

"At first, Papa wasn't sure that he had heard them correctly." Maria said.

"He asked them to repeat it." Anastasia said. "However, they didn't. That was when the massacre started."

"They opened fire on us at that point." Alexei said. "Despite what you may have heard, it was not merciful and quick. In fact, it was slow and agonizing."

"Some of the guards were in fact, drunk." Olga said. "Their shots went wild, hitting all of us in random places."

"We felt the pain, the bullets ripping into all of us." Tatiana said, the sadness in her voice. "Pain, like we've never felt before."

"The bullets ripped into our flesh, shattered our bones." Maria said. "There was blood everywhere."

"When they couldn't do it with bullets, they used bayonets or just bludgeoned us with their guns." Anastasia added. "They stabbed and hit, stabbed and hit, again and again."

"It took twenty minutes for them to finish it, to finish murdering all of us." Alexei said.

"They were not finished with their grisly task." Anastasia said. "They took our bodies out into the woods and, at first, tried to dispose of them down a well."

"When that didn't work, they just buried them in the woods." Tatiana said. "Our bodies would stay there for decades to come. It was not until the 1990's that we got the proper burial that had been denied to us. Except for Nastya and Alexei, who weren't found until a few years ago."

"My...God." Hannah said slowly as she felt like throwing up. She couldn't help but feel horrified at what had been done to the Romanov family. This was cold blooded murder on an innocent family who had committed no crime, except being part of the old ways.

_Once again humanity shows an ugly side_. Rex thought to himself. _It wasn't Demons or Warlocks that murdered these people, it was their fellow human beings. The Source sure didn't corner the market on evil, rather he was just a bit player._

"The spirits of Dr. Botkin and the others crossed over right after we had been murdered." Olga said. "As we told you earlier, we stayed on Earth because our father stayed."

"I understand." Rex said slowly. "In my time, I have seen many evil acts committed. However, what happened to all of you is horrible, a crime beyond reproach. If they is anything, and I mean anything, I can do to help you, all you have to do is ask."

"Yes, Mr. Buckland, there is something you can do to help us." a new voice said.

"What? Who's that?" Hannah asked, looking around.

"It's Papa. He's here!" Anastasia said.

"Greetings, Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster." Nicholas said as he materialized in front of them. "I am Nicholas Romanov, formerly Czar Of Russia. This is my wife, Alexandra Fedorovna." he indicated the woman that had arrived at the same time he did.

"So, we meet at last, uh..." Rex began, unsure as to how to address Nicholas.

"Just Nicholas and Alexandra will suffice." Nicholas said.

"Very well, I'm Rex, this is Hannah." Rex replied.

"Hello." Hannah said.

"Now, if I may inquire, what is this all about?" Rex asked. "Why are you here? Why did you send your children to me? Why have you remained Earthbound for all these decades."

"I remained because I had failed my people." Nicholas said sadly. "I wanted my family to cross over, but they refused. They vowed to share my burden with me, and so they have."

"You failed your people? How?"

"If I had been a better leader, more progressive, then perhaps there would have been no revolution." Nicholas replied. "My people would have been spared that tragic event, and the horrors that followed."

"I see." Rex said after a few moments. "This was never about what happened to you. Rather it was about what happened to Russia when the Communists took over. After Lenin, came Stalin."

"Yes, and a reign of terror and bloodshed that engulfed my country. How many millions did that tyrant, Stalin, murder?"

"No one is quite sure, even now." Rex said. "However, you can't blame yourself for that. You had no control over Stalin's actions."

"Why can't I." Nicholas said. "Perhaps if I had done something to stop the revolution, then Stalin would never have come to power."

"Nicholas, with all due respect, you are assuming guilt for something you could never have stopped." Rex explained. "The seeds of revolution had been planted long before you assumed the throne. I have to play Devil's Advocate here, but Imperial Russia was very primitive. The Industrial Revolution had completely passed it by. The aristocratic establishment was very well entrenched, and nothing was going to dislodged them, not even you. With conditions as they were in those days, revolution was inevitable. You were just the unlucky chap who happened to be on the throne when it came. Originally, the revolution wanted to bring positive change to Russia, however, it was hijacked by Lenin and his cronies, who imposed their own ideals on the country. Ideals that, sadly, would last for seven decades."

"Nicky, that is what we've been telling you for decades." Alexandra said. "You couldn't have stopped what happened to us, and to Russia. You are not to blame."

"Funny, but she said the same thing." Nicholas said.

"That's right, and you should listen." Alexandra said. "She knew the truth as well."

"She? Who is this she?" Hannah asked.

"Another spirit." Olga said. "She came to us and told us about you two."

"That is how we found out about you." Anastasia said. "She said you could help us."

"And who is this spirit?" Rex asked.

"Her name is Prudence Halliwell." Nicholas said. "She told us she knew you a long time ago. That you two are friends with her three sisters."

"She also mentioned something about an incident involving a tiara that once belonged to me." Alexandra added.

"Ah, the tiara." Rex said, remembering the incident well. It was that incident that had started himself and Hannah along the path that led them to turn against the Source. "Well, Prudence Halliwell is right. Let me help you, any way I can. If you need help crossing over, I can create a spell to help you make the journey."

"No, it's not that." Nicholas said. "From what I have learned by watching you interact with my children, I can see you're someone I can trust. There is a task I need done. I want to give back to my people, to help make up for what happened to them."

"How so?" Rex asked.

"There is a bank in Britain that holds an account I set up under an assumed name." Nicholas said. "That account contains a considerable fortune that I managed to have smuggled out of Russia, when I saw how bad things were going."

So, the rumours were true, the Czar did set up a foreign account. Using an assumed name is the reason no one was able to find it.

Rex thought. "And you want me to retrieve that fortune?"

"Yes, I do. Get something to write with, and I will give you the necessary information to access the money. Then, I want you to do the following..."

**ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

**OCTOBER 3**

"Thank you so much, Mr. Buckland." Pavel Gornksy said as he took the check from Rex and Hannah. "Your money is what the orphanage needed to keep functioning."

"Well, it's not really my money." Rex replied. "I'm just giving it to you on someone's behalf. It should be more than enough to keep your orphanage open."

"Who is this wonderful person?" Pavel asked.

"They prefer to remain anonymous. However, I will tell you that they love this country and want to help it any way they can."

"Well, thank them for me."

"I will." Rex replied, smiling.

A short while later, Rex and Hannah stood in the woods outside St. Petersburg, meeting with the Romanovs. "That was the last of it." Rex said. "All your money has now been distributed to hospitals, orphanages, and schools across Russia. It will help all of them to keep functioning for those people that need them most."

"Thank you." Nicholas said. "This is one way I can give back to my people, to help them. They deserve that much after the decades of horror they went through."

"No problem." Rex replied.

"It was our pleasure." Hannah added.

"Look, Nicky, the light is back!" Alexandra said, pointing.

"It seems it's time for you lot to cross over." Rex said. "You've done something good, Nicholas. It's time to put the past behind you and move on. After all, one never knows what is beyond that light."

"Come on, Papa, let's go." Olga said. "It's time we joined the rest of our family and friends."

"Yes, I miss them too." Tatiana said.

"There are some boys I'd like to see again. They would be on the other side now." Maria said.

"Yeah, I want to see my old friends again as well." Anastasia said.

"I agree. It's time to go." Alexei added.

"Come Nicky." Alexandra said. "We've earned our peace."

"Well, I guess the family has spoken." Nicholas said. "This time, I will take their advice. Rex, Hannah, I cannot thank you enough for helping us. Farewell." As Rex and Hannah watched, the Romanov family, Nicholas, Alexandra, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, and Alexei, joined hands and crossed over to the spirit world together.

"You know, I think I'm gonna miss them." Hannah said.

"Yeah, me too." Rex replied. "Still I'm glad they've finally found peace. Ninety-one years is a long time." He fell silent and looked around at Russia, a country that was still struggling to emerge from the long night that Lenin and his cronies had cast it into, all those decades ago. Even the tyranny of the Source seemed to pale in comparison to the horrors that the Russian people had gone through.

"Is something wrong, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"No, I was just thinking about Russia." Rex said. "This country has been through so much in the last century, so much horror and pain. I just hope that what the Romanovs did here today will help."

"I'm sure it will, Rex."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Hannah. Come on, let's go home."

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ADVENTURE OF REX AND HANNAH!**


End file.
